opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Easton
90,000,000|previous affiliation = Gang Kurou|previous occupation = Bandit|age = 20 Years (Debut) 21 Years (Curently)|birthdate = August 3}}Marie Easton '''(マリー・イーストンMarī īsuton)is is a pirate born in the Grand Line who grew up in the South Blue, and also the First Mate of the Ning Pirates, Former member of Gang Kurou He entered the group after being defeated by Kanryu and helps him to defeat the old boss, and very skillful fighting in the hand mano and por Have eaten Neko Neko no mi model: Puma earned nickname of the wild cat, by his deeds won a reward of 90,000,000. In the past she was very persecuted for being descendant of the tribe of the long legs so it escaped of the grand line and also learned to fight, to flee for South Blue it had by eating the Neko Neko in the mi and became the protector of its village, nevertheless with the arrival of Kuro Gang was forced to work for els in exchange for the life of his father. with the charge of Kanryu And Rocky in the village his boss sends him to kill them, but after losing to Kanryu begs for him help, and realizing that Kanryu will help the ,immediately falls in love with him for him and decides to contribute to the protection of his people, after defeating the gang Kurou Marie decides to accompany Kanryu on her journey to thank her for being close to him. Marie as first mate of the pirates Ning accompanied Kanryu and his companions for their journey, always being his right arm, and was present at the events in Saona, aiding in the defeat of Dark Vayne and Cp4 Appearence Marie and a blond-haired woman with a fringe turned to the side, she has golden eyes, and is often smiling, but she assumes a ferocious face when she turns and loses control. She wears a very revealing outfit consisting of a black top, detachable sleeves, white pants with the opening, maio black, brown boots and a scarf wrapped around the fishnet. Personality even with a suffered past Marie almost semre this with a smile on her face, eal and many ezes gentle and friendly with those around her, always playing and laughing with the rest of the crew. despite her cheerful personality in combat and fiercely fierce characteristic that is highlighted when she uses the powers of the Neko Neko no Mi, and ruthless in combat by fertigating the enemy without hesitating often being held by her cronies. Relationships Biography Abilitys '''Physical abilitys Marie naturally possesses a good physical conditioning, possessing considerable strength mainly in the legs due to her long-legged decency, Marie also has relatively high speed and reflexes, also possesses high strength and durability. Her physical abilities are her high point in ccombate that allies his Devil Fruit and his style d elute becomes a deadly weapon. Devil Fruit is the fighting style employed by Marie, was created by her to observe the behavior of wild beasts, reapplying elements such as the boa constrictor and the attack of a feline in combat, taking advantage of its enormous physical strength, and of the improvements created by its fruit to Neko Neko no Mi, this style of struggle focuses on amasi immobilization and direct blows, being auspiced by the garrison pressase Marie when she makes use of her fruit. However because it is a Zoan carnivora sometimes Marie ends up losing control in combatae, becoming somewhat insane, bloodthirsty and ruthless, when this is so its strength and speed increases even more, being a difficult task to tell when it is so Weapons and Fighting Style Being a specialist in hand-to-hand combat, Marie uses no arama, however, she has a unique fighting style, which uses allied her own physical strength and her fruit Sento Yasei Kempo : is the fighting style employed by Marie, was created by her to observe the behavior of wild beasts, reapplying elements such as the boa constrictor and the attack of a feline in combat, taking advantage of its enormous physical strength, and of the improvements created by its fruit to Neko Neko no Mi, this style of struggle focuses on amasi immobilization and direct blows, being auspiced by the garrison pressase Marie when she makes use of her fruit. Haki As well as the other crew members, Marie received 8 months' training before she left for Grand Line. In this training she improved her control over her Fruit and also learned how to use Haki. 'Busoshoku Haki ':Marie learned to use Haki from the armament she uses in a similar way to his capitao, using it in the fist to create more force in the gulp, and in the claws to increase the power of cut, she also uses the tequinica of induracimento as form of body protection. Category:First Mate Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Ning Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haki User